


School makes you sleepy

by ItsFfion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: I wanted to write some soft Tony stark being Peters dad before I see endgame tomorrow





	School makes you sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep so sorry if there's any mistakes :(

Peter was tired, he had a long day at school and just wanted some rest but no, he had homework and tests to study for. Lucky for Peter it was Friday, and he can go to the compound for the night, working in the lab on his suit or even doing simple things like his homework made him happy. Tony would sometimes help him on some coding, since that was Neds expertise and sometimes they got to watch movies and order take out. 

Once Peter left the school building, he looked for the sleek black car that Happy always picked him up in, and once seeing it he smiled and headed towards it, stepping in.  


“Hiya Happy! How was your day today?” Peter says, smiling buckling his seat belt in. Happy has started to become nicer to him, though he's still a little closed off but that is just how he is. 

“it was good peter” the driver gruffed out, looking at Peter to make sure that he had his seatbelt in, and drove off. 

During the ride Peter started to get sleepy, happy had turned the temperature up to a comfortable warmth, luring Peter to sleep. Slowly Peter closed his eyes. 

* * *

“Peter, were here” Peter here's happy says, opening his eyes, yawning, Peter looks up to see his impromptu cherfer looking at him, parked outside the compound. Quickly Peter got up and grabbed his bags thanking happy for the ride before setting off into the building.

* * *

“Boss? Peter has arrived” Tony hears FRIDAY say, bringing him away from concentration  


“okay, tell him to come to the lab Fri?”

“of course boss.”

Tony hears the lab door open and a shuffle of feet come in, he turns and sees the familiar curly brown hair, which is more messy this time. “hey pete, how was school?” he asks fondly. 

Peter looks up to Tony's voice, and smiles, “Hi, it was good.” he walks up to his desk Tony set up for him, “though I have lots of homework and like 4 tests next week I have to study for..” Tony frowns, 

“they really like to load you don't they? Don't they know that teenagers have lives other than school?” 

“yeah, but I don't think they care. They just want the best results to get more money.. MJ told me that” Peter yawns, resting his head down on the table, “more kids that get overworked means more cash money, who cares about their mental health” Tony begins to notice how tired his ~~kid~~ mentee is.

“Pete why don't we watch a movie tonight?order some Chinese? Or phai? Why not both” he says why setting his tools down, Peter rises his head from his desk looking at him,  


“you sure?” the younger asks nervously, 

“yeah! I offered it, why would I not be sure. Plus I'm my own boss, and the good thing with that is, I can decide when I go off and I'm your boss too so that makes me decide when your off” Tony teased Peter. The spider kid smiles at him, 

“okay Mr Stark” he says, ignoring the  _ I told you to call me Tony!  _

* * *

Once in the living room, they both sit on the couch, Tony looks up to one of the cameras, speaking to FRIDAY “FRIDAY order Chinese and Thai, one? No three of everything”  


“of course boss”

Tony turns to face Peter, “right kid what shall we watch?” he says while turning the TV on, 

“oh, uhm I've not seen Dumbo in a while? The original one, not the live action” Peter scrunched up his nose is disgust, making look like a rabbit, when he thought of the live action movie

“Dumbo it is, kid I'm surprised you even know what the original Dumbo is”

Peter Sighed, “my parents, when I was little showed it to me.. I haven't watched it since” Tony looked at him,  _ this kid has gone through so much _ he thought. 

* * *

Eventually while watching the movie, Peter gravitated towards Tony, tucking himself into his side, and soon enough was sleeping quietly next to his found father. Tony looked down at his kid sleeping next to him and smiled softly and a few minutes later was sleeping soundly.  


**Author's Note:**

> I am not prepared for endgame  
> I hope yall enjoyed this


End file.
